


Any Woman You Want

by aflawedfashion



Category: Desperate Housewives
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Post-Series, Romance, fixit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 05:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aflawedfashion/pseuds/aflawedfashion
Summary: Every time Katherine Mayfair caught a glimpse of a blonde woman with a perfectly messy ponytail flowing over her shoulder, her heart skipped a beat. Utterly unnecessary anxiety. The woman in the coffee shop was never the woman she wanted her to be. So when Katherine approached Robin Gallagher for the first time in six months, she prepared to meet a stranger’s gaze.





	Any Woman You Want

Every time Katherine Mayfair caught a glimpse of a blonde woman with a perfectly messy ponytail flowing over her shoulder, her heart skipped a beat. Utterly unnecessary anxiety. The woman in the coffee shop was never the woman she wanted her to be.

So when Katherine approached Robin Gallagher for the first time in six months, she prepared to meet a stranger’s gaze. She knew the drill. As their eyes locked, the stranger would smile politely, wondering if they knew each other from school or if she had something in her teeth, never realizing Katherine stared because she reminded her of her ex-girlfriend, of the woman who transformed her life.

But for the first time, the woman in the coffee shop wasn’t a confused stranger. Her Robin stood in front of her, even more gorgeous than Katherine remembered. She rapidly blinked her eyes and pinched her arm. Only in her dreams did the beautiful blonde woman in the coffee shop ever turn out to be the woman she loved.

“Katherine,” Robin gasped, a conflicting mix of emotions running across her face. 

“Hi,” Katherine said, only realizing she wasn’t dreaming as she spoke. In Katherine's dreams, Robin always pushed her against the counter and kissed her without saying a word. Katherine never was one for writing dialog. She liked to get right to the point.

“Hi,” Robin echoed, a nervous smile on her face. “You came back.” She swayed from foot to foot, fidgeting with her hands. “I worried I’d never see you again.” 

“Of course I came back.” Katherine was astounded by Robin’s surprise. “This is my home now.”

“And your friends?”

Katherine looked to the side, laughing at herself for ever praising those women. “A complete mess, as always.”

Robin smiled knowingly. “But you still care what they think.”

Katherine nodded, ashamed of herself, ashamed she hadn’t been honest with the women she once considered her best friends. “I um… I lied to them.” She couldn’t hide anything from Robin, and she never wanted to. “I told them we broke up after three months in Paris together. I didn’t tell them everything that happened after Paris.”

Robin tilted her head to the side, her hoop earrings shining in the light. “You still fear they’ll judge you and think less of you for needing time to recover.” 

“I wanted to impress them.” Katherine stepped forward, longing to close the distance between them. The familiar scent of Robin’s perfume was intoxicating. “I loved them once, but they're terrible for my mental health.” Katherine looked down. “You’re still the only person who understands me.” 

Robin placed her hand under Katherine’s jaw, tilting her head until their eyes met and Katherine’s heart raced with anticipation. “That’s because you’re too afraid to let anyone else know you, too afraid they’ll judge you,” Robin said. 

The words hit Katherine like a much-needed slap in the face, but she laughed. “I missed your honesty… I missed you, everything about you.” 

“I missed you too.” Robin stepped forward. Mere inches separated them now. 

“And there’s so much I want to tell you.” A nervous smile tugged at Katherine’s mouth. “I went on a date with a woman.” The words tumbled out of her mouth before her brain could protest.

Robin’s smile faltered. “Congratulations. I know... I know how big of a step that was for you.” 

“I could never have done it without you.” Katherine smiled, hoping Robin could still read her like a book, hoping she could see how much she still loved her.

“I should go.” Robin’s eyes darted towards the door like a trapped deer. “But it was nice seeing you.” She squeezed Katherine’s arm. “I'm glad you’re happy.” Despite the pain in Robin’s eyes, Katherine knew she was telling the truth.

“Wait.” Katherine took Robin’s hand in her own. It was now or never. Her dreams would never come true if she didn’t chase them, if she didn’t kiss Robin Gallagher. And so she did. Katherine pressed Robin’s body against hers, hungrily kissing her in a crowded coffee shop, letting the whole world watch her express her sexuality.

“What was that for?” Robin asked as their lips parted. 

“To tell you I’m in love with you. I’ve had so many successes since I left Wisteria Lane, and I have found so many things I’ve always wanted… except you. I don’t have you.” 

“Katherine-”

“Let me finish,” Katherine said. “I told you I went on a date with a woman, and that’s not how I should have started this conversation, but it’s so important for you to know. She was beautiful. I held her hand and let her kiss me goodnight, but I felt nothing. It made me think I wasn’t attracted to women, that I was wrong, that our affair was just a fluke. So I went on a date with a man, and I kissed him too, but once again I felt nothing. When I visited my friends, I thought romance was behind me.”

“You can’t tell me you honestly believed that.”

“No,” Katherine said. “It was a lie I tried to convince myself so that I wouldn’t have to face the fact that I loved you. I’ll always love you.”

Tears shimmered in Robin’s eyes. “You still lied to them.” She placed her hand on Katherine’s cheek, her thumb gently caressing her face. “You’re still ashamed of yourself.”

“No, you don’t understand.” Katherine shook her head. “I’m more ashamed of lying to them than I’ve ever been of loving you or fighting my demons, but I didn’t lie because I was ashamed of how I feel for you. I lied because you were the one aspect of my life I didn’t have right.” Katherine shrugged and shook her head as she searched for the right words. “I just wanted them to be impressed and jealous. I couldn’t let them know I still loved you because if they knew how much it hurt to lose you, They’d know I wasn’t…” 

“Perfect.” 

“Yeah.” Katherine’s cheeks burned with embarrassment. “But I’m done. That’s behind me now.”

“You really mean it?” Robin asked.

“More than I’ve ever meant anything in my life.” 

A glimmer of hope shone in Robin’s eyes. “Then take me to see your friends, let them see who you really are.” 

“Ok.” Katherine nodded, her entire body lighting up with excitement. “I’ll book our tickets today.” 

“I can’t wait.” Tears began to fall from Robin’s eyes as she took Katherine’s hands in her own. “I love you for who you are, and so should they.” 

Katherine froze, a smile slowly overtaking her face as she processed Robin’s words. “You love me?” Her words cracked into a whisper halfway through the question.

“With all my heart.” Robin smiled in the sweet, admiring way that Katherine had desperately missed since they had been apart. She could hardly believe anyone would ever look at her with such unrestrained love. “I’ve been waiting for so long, hoping this day would come, but I needed to know you were ready. I couldn’t let it be like last time.” Robin lifted her shoulders, her body curling into her emotions. “I couldn’t stand the pain of losing you again.”

“You love me, and you waited for me?”

“Of course I did.” 

“But you could have any woman you want.”

“I never would have believed that.” Robin's eyes sparkled as she squeezed Katherine’s hand. “You’re the only woman I want.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe this show would give these two a happy ending only to come back a few years later and reverse it like it meant nothing. That's a slap in the face I refuse to accept as canon.


End file.
